


confession

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Priests, Religion, not rly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: He never wanted to give Seonghwa the satisfaction, but his body moved on its own, deciding his fate for him.Yunho became consumed, Seonghwa penetrating through to his soul and painting his walls black.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, barely proofread, found in my gdocs - tried to round this tiny piece off but it didn't work but it's also too good to let rot in my drive so here u go pls enjoy!

He wasn’t human. 

He who wore black from head to toe, pursed lips adorning a handsome face, always found it rather funny that his world would only see colour when he attended a funeral. Vibrant red in a sea of black, a smile and laugh in a fountain of tears - death was always poetic to him. 

He who sat in plain eyesight of the mob of mourners, he who giggled at their gasps of grief, he whose presence loomed over the church making everyone shift in their seat. He who came to church every sunday, every holiday and of course, every funeral. 

He whose only sense of worship came in the sense of loud moans and gasps, that came with blotches of white behind his eyes - he worshipped in the confines of the bedroom (or anywhere that was available). He who craved that almost sadistic euphoria at the cost of the other’s sanity.

He who was sin in the godliest way. He who must be worshipped. 

Seonghwa always found his pleasure in church, usually on the front bench before the priest. Yunho’s eyes would scour his temple of worship at every service, until his eyes locked on the little devil that was always situated nearest to him, round, piercing eyes stabbing him closer to the edge of his sanity. Yunho somehow smoothly and almost unknowingly carried on with his prayers, with his calls to his only saviour as he kept eye contact with the blonde man before him; the same blonde man who just had to lick his lips several times before taking them between his teeth with a smirk. 

“That’s all for today, amen,” the priest’s usually steady voice cracked an octave higher, his ears receiving a low chuckle in response, “should you wish to confess or talk to me privately, please, come forth and I shall help lead the way to God’s loving arms.”

Seonghwa abruptly raised his hand, a signal he needed the priest's help. The bright demeanour of the priest immediately dropped to a panicked one, but he knew he couldn’t let anyone else clock - instead, he nodded in the direction, uttering a barely audible “I will be in the confession box waiting for you my child.” 

The church files out swiftly - and Yunho begins to sweat. Little beads form on his forehead as he adjusts his robes during the short walk to his confession box, a crushing feeling pounding in his chest, his heart may just jump out any moment now. 

The man dressed in a satanic red suit, the top few buttons of his matching red dress shirt unbuttoned _too_ low, waited for him outside the confession box, head cocked to the side and teeth showing in an almost sinister grin. 

“Oh, Father, what a pleasure it is to see you,” Seonghwa stepped in his side of the confession box, hearing Yunho do the same. 

“What is it you wish to confess, my child?” Fiddling with his robe, Yunho just knew how pathetic and squeaky he sounded. 

The woodwork wall that separated them had holes _just_ big enough that Yunho could make out a silhouette - he noticed a body shifting, lounging against the wall even, his own hands rubbing tentatively on thighs; this… this wasn't allowed, this seemed sinful already, but the priest felt maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt. He was here to be cleansed for his sins after all. 

It’s just when this man first appeared in his church just a few weeks ago, something was already urging him to pray for him. It was as if God had sent him a fallen angel to sew back into the dreaminess of heaven -- he was sure of it, but it was to his dismay that the aura of intimidation and _threat_ made sure his work was cut out for him. It was hard, every single slight interaction, even down to quick eye contact as he would scan the believers before him made Yunho sweat profusely. 

Clearing his throat, Seonghwa's tongue started reeling words. “Father, I have to confess, and I hope you don’t think differently of me, I know this can be a tender subject for someone like you, Father,” a sense of urgency filled the small confession booth they inhibited. “Since I came to the area and started attending this church, I’ve been having impure thoughts,” Seonghwa rubbed his thighs again, slightly chuckling to himself. He just _loved_ to play cocky. 

“If you tell me what it’s about I can help you my child,” beads of tension was starting to form on Yunho’s forehead, daring to drip down onto his robes. 

“And wouldn’t you like to know? They’re about you.” If words could kill, Yunho was certain the underworld would be taking him in that moment. The man had promised himself to God from the tender age of 21, and it was only from then had he lived his life. 

“That is unacceptable. You mustn't fall short of the devil, you have merely twisted my presence as something unholy, have not yet given yourself to God as you should. He is merely playing with you, testing your holiness.” Yunho’s hands were pressed firmly together, eyes pathetically facing the floor. 

Seonghwa chuckles deeply, rooting from his chest, and Yunho’s legs launch themselves to his feet as he finds black smog whittle its way through the small holes from the wall in between them, suffocating his lungs. 

It’s _oh so_ blinding, unable to even attempt to scramble for the door of the confession box. 

Seonghwa felt delight as he revealed himself - it was his favourite part. He reveals himself in his true form; black curled horns atop his head, long black fingernails sharp enough to draw blood, black lips with fangs to bare and finally fire for eyes as his iris’s sit a glowing red. The priest did not disappoint in his reaction as Seonghwa teleported himself to his space, wide eyes full of the holy liquid of tears, an inaudible gasp of sheer terror, raised eyebrows signifying Seonghwa will get what he wants. 

“Father, it would be a silly analogy for the devil to tempt himself when the other side bares himself before me like this.” Seonghwa places a claw tenderly under Yunho’s chin, tilting his face up to bore into his soul. “Now kill the thing that restrains you, become one with me as your heart so desires.”

Yunho was crumbling, falling to the temptations of the devil in front of him. 

He never wanted to give Seonghwa the satisfaction, but his body moved on its own, deciding his fate for him. 

Yunho became consumed, Seonghwa penetrating through to his soul and painting his walls black. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!!](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)


End file.
